


Profound bonding time

by Albme94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porny, Rim, Sexy, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Dean and Cas sort though their feelsSome awkward SamSome fem!Cas, but only to prove the gay.





	Profound bonding time

"Cas.... stop" Dean gasped as he got backed into the wall  
"What's wrong?" Castiel's blue eyes looked firmly in Dean's.  
The angel stood close into Dean's personal space, Dean licked his lips before clearing his throat.  
"T-this... isn't right, youre--" He gestured towards Castiel's body, Castiel replied with a sigh and backed away,  
"I see..."   
Dean felt bad, its not like he didn't like, no he just didn't like him like that... did he?   
"I have to go." Castiel said firmly and before Dean could protest he was gone.  
"C-Cas?!" Dean said loudly, he ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked at the empty room.  
"Crap."

 

Dean had tried to reach Cas all day but for no avail, finally after a few days Dean received a message from Cas.  
'Come to my room, its important.'   
Dean didn't like that, but he went nonetheless.  
He gently knocked on the door before entering, his first reaction was gun up "who are you?!" He searched the room for Cas but he only saw a woman.

"How did you get here?" Dean aggressively pointed the gun at her, she sighed before smiling.

 

"Dean..." she started, "relax, its me" her tone was somewhat familiar but Dean didn't know why.  
Dean saw Castiel's phone on the table, the woman walked close to him, Dean aimed at her head.

 

The woman sighed again before the lights flickered and two black wings appeared behind her; feathers slightly falling off.  
Dean lowered his gun, his eyes squinting at the person "Cas?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Hello Dean." Cas said in the usual greeting, but he said it as a she.  
Dean stood there, mouth half open, gun still in the air.  
"Dean... could you, uh... Lower the gun?" Castiel knitted her eyebrows while smiling lightly.

Dean snaped back to reality and lowered his gun and cleared his throat, "why... " he started, not sure where to go from there.  
"Why... what?" Castiel said back confused.  
"Why are you a woman?" He gestured up and down.

Castiel closed the space between them, Dean gasped as his back closed the door.  
"Is it not..." Cas tilted her head as she held eye contact, "pleasing you?"   
"P-pleasing me?!" Dean stood more upright, "what does that even mean!?" He scoffed.

 

"This body, Dean. You said it 'wasn't right', I assumed you meant because I was in a male vessel... So I looked up a vessel who would fit your taste in women." Castiel said in a frustrated voice, not breaking eye contact.

Dean let out a sigh he didn't know he held in, he couldn't believe that Cas did this.  
"I--" Dean started, but Castiel wasn't wrong, that was the problem for Dean... that Castiel was male... or so he thought.  
He watched the female Castiel for a while, he did choose the woman right but it was wrong...   
It wasn't his Cas.

 

After a while Cas spoke up "oh.. So..." She started to back away, Dean looked at her confused.  
"I'm very sorry Dean, I thought we-- No... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I must've read things wrong and--" Castiel rambled.  
Dean had no idea what she was on about, before it clicked.  
Dean's eyes widened "no- no wait!" He grabbed the woman's arm.  
"Y-you.. didn't read things wrong... But this?" He held on but gestured with his other hand.

 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was because you were in a male body but its not. And no, its not that I don't lo--" Dean stopped and cleared his throat "--Like you." He corrected himself.  
"I was just caught off guard and... well..." Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Castiel tilted her head curiously "well?" She repeated.   
"I thought about Jimmy, and how this is or, that it was--"   
Castiel smiled, Dean felt his cheeks burn.  
"So it wasn't the body... or me... But the fact we hadn't talked about it?"   
Dean thought for a second before saying in a low voice "...Yeah I guess." 

 

Castiel nodded before disappearing, Dean left alone again.  
"Oh Coman!"

 

"Hello Dean"   
Dean turned around and saw Castiel in his usual vessel.  
He sighed with a smile "Hello Cas.."  
Dean didn't wait before pushing Cas against the wall, now it was his turn.

 

"We can talk later." Dean smirked, Castiel nodded.  
Dean hesitated at first but went for a kiss, their lips met; small pecks at first... Then more saliva.  
He let his fingers glide through Castiel's hair, gently tugging at it as Cas playfully bit his lips.   
Cas smiled against Dean's lips "what?" Dean whispered in response.

In a second Castiel had teleported their location to the bed, so he held Dean down.  
"H-hey-!" Dean protested but quickly stopped as he felt lips sucking on his neck, gasps escaped his mouth.  
Slender fingers creeping up under his shirt, slightly caressing his nipples.

 

Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head and started fiddling with his belt, "what about you?" Dean gestured to the angel who wore a suit and a trench coat.  
Castiel smirked as he stood up and suddenly his clothes were off, only his boxer left.  
"Oh.. right" Dean shyly said. "Show off"  
Castiel pulled off the rest of Dean's clothes, Dean submitted fully.

Castiel grabbed and rubbed Dean's hard member through his boxers, small yelps escaping Dean.   
Their eyes met, their lips said none, but their eyes said it all...  
Dean took a deep breath and nodded, Castiel pulled out the erect log and swallowed him whole like a beaver; Dean grabbed Cas' hair while gasping loudly.

 

"Aahh, fuh-ck!" He bit his bottom lip firmly as Cas' tongue twirled around the sensitive head, up and down the ridge, sucking on the head so much it felt like the world was on fire.  
Dean's leg got lifted over Cas' shoulder, giving Castiel full access to the fun bits.

Castiel gently licked the rim as he stroked the dripping member, Dean's gasps and yelps echoed through the room.  
"Fuchh--Cas~" Dean shot his hips up after a finger went in, then another. They moved around Dean's slick asshole, spreading the fingers and twirling them around.

Dean didn't know what to do with his hands, he went from grabbing the sheets, to Cas' hair.

Castiel looked up at the man, whom he dragged from hell; on the bed, helpless by his fingers.  
Dean suddenly felt something cold drip on his dick, lube dripping down it.  
"What" He gasped out, Castiel leaned over him, gently kissing his neck.

 

Dean's head shot back as he felt something hot and tight around his pulsing cock, Castiel moaned out as all of Dean were inside of him.  
Then he started moving, Dean buried his finger tips into Castiel's hips.  
Green eyes locking with bright blue.

Castiel's member rubbed against Dean's stomach, he reached for it and strokes it with Castiel's moments.  
"A-A-AHH~!"  
"You like that huh?" Dean licked his lips.  
Cas nodded, suddenly he didn't have the strength to keep it up, Dean started to move with him.

Precum dripped down Dean's stomach, he could feel Cas' walls clench around him.  
"Cas-- I'm close--" Dean moaned out, Castiel nodded in agreement.

Without warning white liquid sprayed on Dean's face, Castiel gasped out his name as a curse; his walls tightening so strongly it forces Dean to join him.  
He felt all worries escape with his climax, Castiel leaned down and kissed his lips.

Castiel were about to pull out as the door opened.

"Hey Cas, have you seen--" Sam stopped mid sentence and watched the scene, "-NEVERMIND I CAN SEE YOURE BOTH BUSY." He slammed the door and footsteps could be heard.  
"What did you think he were looking for?" Dean?..." Castiel turned his gaze from the door to Dean, who were a bright red colour.

"Idunno Cas but could you get off" Dean slurred himself.

They got cleaned and dressed.  
"Ok so I just gotta explain it to him... or no... I'll pretend like nothing! No..." Dean paced the room.

"Dean..." Castiel tried to reach out to him.  
"What if I say its a man thing, wait he's a man too... that won't work--"  
"Dean- would you listen?" Castiel sighed.  
"Its a profound bond thing?" Dean tried again.

"Dean!" Castiel grabbed him, "What?!" Dean stopped.  
Cas watched his human, his frazzled human, and he smiled.... Then licked Dean's lips.  
"Wha--??? CAS!!???" Dean pushed away, face red as a tomato.  
"Your lips were dry." He smiled, before leaving the room and Dean.

"What?!"

 

Fin.


End file.
